


Tough Enough

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, survival AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things get thrown at you unexpectedly, and you've gotta be stronger than you've ever been before. </p><p>Johnny doesn't know if he can be strong enough or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny/Dally Mpreg is my favoritest favorite of them all :)

Johnny sat, crying against the wall of the boys bathroom.

Pony slid down next to him, putting an arm around his best friend.

"What am I gonna do, Pony?" Johnny sobbed, covering his face in shame.

"Well....." Pony bit his lip, trying to think of something, anything, to comfort him.

"Dally's gonna hate me...." Johnny sniffled. 

"No he won't." Pony scoffed. "Do you even know Dallas? He wouldn't hate you no matter what you did."

Johnny just shook his head and cried into his hands some more.

"Are you sure?" Pony asked, gnawing his lip desperately.

"Look!" Johnny handed him the test.

Pony frowned. "Well...We could be reading it wrong." He offered.

"It's a pink plus sign Pony!" Johnny wailed. "How do you read that wrong?"

"Well, look, it's gonna be okay." He assured Johnny, trying to reassure his troubled mind.

"No it's not..." Johnny sniffled, wiping at his eyes. 

Pony sighed and leaned back against the wall. He didn't say what they were both thinking but he felt like he had to.

"Darry's gonna be so mad..." Johnny sniffled.

"He'll get over it." Pony assured him when the thought finally got out into the open. "It'll help that it's you and not me. I'd get the grounding of a life time. You'll probably just get a slap on the wrist if anything at all."

He sniffled again, rubbing his teary eyes. "Why'd this have to happen to me?" He asked.

"Don't know. Guess it's just suppose to." Pony sighed.

"Well I don't like it." He sniffled in reply.

Pony stood up when the bell rang for seventh period to let out. "Come on." He told Johnny, holding out a hand to help him up. "Let's walk home. We can decide what we're gonna tell Darry." 

"Yeah, alright...." Johnny rubbed his face as he stood up.

.........

"Dinner time!" Darry called to the boys, who were all sitting in the living room enjoying a movie.

Well, Soda was enjoying a movie anyway. Johnny was a mental mess at the moment and Pony was trying his damnedest to think of some way to make things alright for him again.

"What're we havin?" Soda asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he sat down at the table.

"Chicken and dumplin's." Darry replied, setting a large metal pot down in the middle of the table next to a tray of biscuits and the pan of chocolate cake.

"Sounds good, Dar." Pony said, sitting down between Soda and Johnny.

"Well I hope it tastes good." Darry replied, serving himself a helping before the others reached for the ladle to get their own.

Johnny didn't reach out to get any food and Darry raised an eyebrow.

"Johnny, you gotta eat." He told him. "Go on now. Get ya some before Soda scarfs it all."

Johnny shrugged and pushed his plate away. "I ain't really that hungry." He admitted.

That was a lie. He was extremely hungry. But he was just to anxious and worried to eat anything without puking it all back up.

"You sick or somethin, kiddo?" Darry asked, setting his fork down and looking worriedly at his newly adopted son.

Johnny went silent.

"Johnny...." Pony warned him.

Johnny sighed. He knew what he meant. Darry was always in a better mood after dinner. Maybe it'd be better to tell him after he'd eaten.

"I guess I can try to eat somethin'..." Johnny sighed, killing the suspicion.

"Good. Ya had me worried there for a second." Darry replied, fixing a plate and passing it over to Johnny.

He picked at the food but didn't eat much. He actually felt pretty nauseous to be honest. But that was understandable.

.......

"Darry?" Pony asked, standing next to a trembling Johnny as they approached the oldest greaser.

"Yeah, boys? What's the problem?" Darry asked, flipping through his newspaper as he lounged in his old leather recliner.

Johnny gulped and Pony looked from him to Darry. Obviously he was gonna have to be the one to do the talking.

"Can uh....can we tell ya somethin?" He asked his big brother.

Darry looked up and say the paper down. "Okay." He agreed, sitting up to listen. "What's goin' on?"

Johnny sniffled. "I..I...." He tried, not able to get the words out.

Darry frowned. "It's alright, Johnny." He assured him. "What's the matter?"

..........

Dallas shut off the radio in Buck's old convertible and got out to walk up the driveway.

"Sorry I'm late." He told Darry, who was waiting on the porch, his face hard and serious. "This crazy broad got into a high speed chase with the fuzz downtown and I just couldn't look away." 

Darry's expression didn't faultier and neither did the anger.

"Whoa, relax, Darrel." Dallas told him, stopping at the bottom porch step. Something told him he wasn't welcome to go any further. "Your face'll get stuck like that ya know."

"You'd better have a damn good explanation for this." Darrel growled at the younger greaser.

"For what? Takin' a shower with your hose last week?" Dallas asked. "Come on, Darrel. We've all done some stupid things while we've been drunk. You know that."

"Shut up!" Darry snapped, surprising Dallas.

"Jesus Christ, big guy. Calm down a little, huh? What's he problem?" He asked.

"Come inside." Darry growled through gritted teeth, kicking the door open and motioning for Dallas to follow him.

Dally wasn't sure if he should or not. Darry looked pretty pissed off. But ofcourse, he didn't have a choice. The big brute would've just hauled him inside himself if he didn't follow.

Johnny and Ponyboy sat inside on the couch, with Soda sitting on Johnny's other side for some extra support.

Johnny wouldn't look at Dallas. He couldn't.

"Hey....Johnny? What's the problem, huh?" He asked as he stepped inside.

"Sit down." Darry growled, shoving Dallas down into a chair.

"Whoa...Hey now, what's the big idea here?" Dallas growled in return.

"Johnny?" Darry asked the younger boy. "You wanna tell Dallas why he's here?"

Dallas turned to his boyfriend, ready to listen to whatever he had to say. He was a little worried. Hopefully he wasn't about to get dumped.

"Everything cool?" He asked. "What's up?"

Johnny continued to look down at the floor, not wanting to meet Dallas's eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Dal." He muttered in shame. 

Dallas's eyes widened and he leaned closer.

"What?" He asked, leaning in and motioning to his ear so that Johnny would repeat himself. He couldn't believe he'd just heard what he did.

"You heard me." Johnny whimpered, leaning away from him.

Dallas's mouth fell open and he put a hand to his head, running it across his face in disbelief.

"Jesus Christ....." He muttered.

TBC


	2. Talking It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are Made

"Johnny how can you be pregnant?" Dallas asked in disbelief, shaking his head. He refused to accept this.

"The condom musta been expired or somethin'." Johnny shrugged, sniffling as he sat next to Ponyboy on the couch.

"Pony, go do your homework." Darry told his little brother.

"But Darry...." Pony started to argue. 

"No buts! Go do your homework like I said!" Darry snapped.

Pony frowned and silently patted Johnny on the back before standing and walking towards his room.

Darry turned to Soda. "You too, slick. Get on. Cut a trail." He told him.

Soda sighed and stood up, walking after Ponyboy.

Darry sent a glare Dallas's way once he heard the door to Pony's room shut.

"You'd better have a damn good explanation for this." He warned him.

"Shit happens, Darrel." Dallas sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. "It's not like I asked for this."

Johnny was gnawing his lip, trying not to cry. 

"Watch that mouth." Darry growled at Dallas, placing his hands on his hips in a frustrated fashion. "Now we can talk this out like adults or you can act like an immature child about it. It's up to you."

Dallas sighed and looked up at Darry.

"Don't give me that look. You two need a god damn plan." Darry told him.

"I'm keepin' it." Johnny spoke up.

Dallas turned his eyes quickly to the younger boy.

"Johnny, come on, we can't have a..." He started.

"No Dallas...." Johnny stopped him. "I can't do that. get rid of it like its just some piece of junk." Tears came to his eyes. "It's ours....Don't you want it?"

"Johnny....Ugh...Kids. Me. We don't really dance to the same beat if ya catch my drift." Dallas replied.

"You can shut that mouth of yours." Darry told Dallas. "It's Johnny's call. What he says goes, got it?"

Dallas rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Johnny, you ain't quittin' school." Darry continued.

"No sir. I won't." Johnny promised. 

"Alright, good. Glad we settled that one." Darry sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. This wasn't a situation he ever wanted to have to deal with.

Dallas was lighting up a cigarette, desperately trying to relieve the tension building up inside him.

"You go outside with that." Darry told him. "I don't want nobody smokin' around him."

Dallas growled and stood angrily from his chair, walking out the front door and slamming it back.

Johnny flinched and sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"He ain't leavin'. Don't worry." Darry assured him.

"He probably hates me...." Johnny sniffled. "Wouldn't blame him none."

"Hey now, this ain't your fault." Darry sighed, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Now quit that cryin'. Ain't good for ya."

Johnny sniffled a last time and nodded slowly.

"Alright...." Darry patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna go call the doctor. Make ya an appointment with an obstetrician. You just sit still there."

Johnny nodded again, sadly and wiped at his eyes.

He could see Dallas pacing around the porch, occasionally throwing a punch at one of the support beams and cursing.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Two Bit called, opening up the screen door and stepping inside.

Johnny sniffled again, not replying, but Two Bit heard him anyway.

"Hey there, Johnny Cake." He greeted him with a smile. "How's life at Casa De Curtis?"

Johnny turned his face up, looking at Two Bit with big sad eyes. The older greaser frowned at the look.

"Yeah, he's seventeen." He heard Darry say from the kitchen over the phone. "Yeah, I know it's a little young...."

"Johnny?" Two Bit asked, turning back to the boy and going to sit next to him. "What's up, buddy? You okay?"

Johnny grabbed Two Bit up in a hug suddenly and buried his face in his shoulder.

Two Bit sighed and hugged him back. "S'alright Johnny Cake." He assured him.

Johnny wasn't so sure though.

.......

"Knocked him up, did ya?" Buck asked, setting a beer down infront of Dallas at the bar.

"Fuckin' hell is what I'm livin' in, Bucky." He sighed, taking a long swig from the frosted mug.

"I think you oughta run." Buck advised him. "You ain't exactly the type for bein' a Daddy."

"I ain't runnin' out on Johnny, you drunk bastard." Dallas growled.

"Just a thought." Buck replied, pouring a beer for himself too.

Dallas sighed. "I ain't got the cash for this." He groaned, rubbing a hand across his face.

"So make some." Buck mused.

"How, smart ass?" Dallas asked.

"Ya seem to like ridin' the pony's for them ranch folk. Why not sign on with one of 'em full time?" The redneck suggested.

"Be a ranch hand? Do I look like a fuckin' cowboy?" Dallas asked with an somewhat amused grin.

"Well your a rodeo man ain't ya?" Buck reminded him.

"Buck, it still don't change that I don't wanna do this at all." Dallas sighed.

"Kid don't wanna pawn the thing off?" Buck asked.

"No. He's set on keepin' it." Dallas sighed, taking another long swig of beer.

"Well, guess you're screwed then, Dal." Buck shrugged.

"Thanks Bucky." Dallas rolled his eyes.

"Anytime, Ol' Boy." Buck raised his glass and took a nice long drink.

Dallas needed advice from somebody a little less drunk.

Maybe if he was lucky Shepard would be in a good mood tonight.

........

"Pony?" Johnny called softly as he walked down the hall from his room.

He couldn't sleep so he figured Pony could be of some help. Maybe answer a few questions that were swirling around in his mind.

"Ponyboy?" He called out again, reaching out and opening up the door up to a rather awkward scene.

"Johnny!" Pony gasped, covering himself and Curly up with his blanket as quickly as he could.

"Jesus Jumpy Cade! A little privacy please!?" Curly growled.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm..." Johnny went to close the door.

"Johnny hold on...." Pony called to him.

"Ponyboy!" Curly growled at his boyfriend. 

"Babe go home, okay." Pony told Curly. "He needs me right now."

Johnny could hear Curly growling before the sound of Ponyboy's window opening and closing came.

Ponyboy opened the door back up from the other side.

"Come in." He invited Johnny, holding the door open.

"Thanks...." Johnny sighed, walking in and sitting down on the bed.

"You okay?" Pony asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know...." Johnny admitted.

Pony sighed. "Don't worry about Dal." He told him. "He ain't mad at you."

"He don't like kids, Pone." Johnny reminded him then. "What am I supposed to do?"

"He'll think different about this one." Pony assured him. "I mean...Its his. How could he not like his own kid?"

Johnny sighed. Obviously Pony didn't know Dallas Winston.

TBC


	3. Popping The Big ?

"Johnny?" Pony knocked on the door of the bathroom stall his best buddy was throwing up in.

"He okay?" Curly asked, raising an eyebrow when he heard the sounds of Johnny's morning sickness.

"Yeah. Darry says its normal." Pony told him, leaning up against the wall to wait for Johnny.

The bell rang and Curly sighed. "Wanna ditch?" He asked Pony, taking his hands in his.

"No. Go to class. I'll be there in a minute." Pony told him.

"Alright, alright...." Curly groaned, stealing a little smooch before sulking off to Biology.

Pony sat his bag down on the ground and walked into the bathroom.

Johnny was wiping his mouth off at the sink, trembling and sniffling as tears stained his pale looking face.

"Johnny? You okay?" Pony asked, coming to stand next to him in the mirror.

"I hate this, Pony..." He whimpered, wiping at his eyes.

"I know." Pony sighed, putting an arm around him. "Here, how about you go get a drink and wash your mouth out before class." He suggested.

"Yeah, alright." Johnny sniffled, picking up his bag and following Ponyboy out of the bathroom to the water fountains.

When they finally did make it to Biology class the teacher, Mrs. Princeton, wasn't happy with them.

But all it took was for Johnny to show the note Darry had written up for them and they were in the clear.

"I gotta get Timmy to make up one of them for me sometime." Curly sighed in boredom, writing profanities on the lab table with his pencil.

Johnny laid his head down on the table and Pony patted his shoulder.

"S'alright, Johnny." He assured him.

"Wish I got this much attention from ya when I get sick." Curly muttered.

"Mr. Shepard! Quiet down or you'll get to take another trip to the office!" Mrs. Princeton warned him.

Curly rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but Ponyboy stopped him.

"Jeez, Curly, you're worse than Dallas." He muttered to his boyfriend.

"I'll take that bet." Johnny sighed. It was the first time he'd said anything without looking like he was about to break down in tears.

Pony grinned. "Looks like we got ourselves a bet then." He chuckled.

"Hey, if this is a competition, I'm a whole heap badder than Dallas Winston!" Curly cut in.

"Curly Shepard! Last warning!" Mrs. Princeton warned him again.

Curly growled and snapped a pencil on his hand.

"Darry says you need an indoor voice." Johnny told Curly. 

Pony laughed.

..........

"Are you boys done with that homework yet?" Darry asked, walking into the kitchen and opening the cabinets up to look for something to make for supper.

"Almost." Pony said, finishing up his last algebra problem. "Why?"

"Well, I'm figurin' on goin' down to the Dingo for supper." Darry sighed. There was nothing in the cabinets. He needed to go grocery shopping.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Pony agreed excitedly, jumping up from his chair. 

"Whoa, there, Cowboy." Darry stopped him. "Finish all that homework first. Then I'll take ya to eat." 

"Hey Darry?" Johnny asked timidly.

"Yeah?" Darry answered, still searching through the cabinets for some kind of food. Any kind of food.

"We got any oatmeal in there?" Johnny asked.

"Oatmeal?" Pony raised an eyebrow. 

"Right here." Darry replied, grabbing a box from the very back of the cabinet.

"Can I have some?" Johnny asked. "I've been cravin' it all day."

"Sure, kiddo. You keep workin' on that homework and I'll make ya a lot of it." Darry said, ruffling Johnny's hair gently as he passed him by to get to the stove.

Pony shook his head. "Gross." He muttered. He'd never liked oatmeal. The smell made him nauseous.

"I can't help it, Pone. It's what the baby wants." Johnny told him.

"We're still goin' to the Dingo, right?" Pony asked Darry, face pleading.

"If ya finish your homework." Darry assured him.

The screen door slammed shut suddenly and they all heard a familiar belch as Two Bit entered the house, beer bottle in his hand.

"Hello Curtis Family!" He greeted them. "Whatcha cookin' Dar Bear? Somethin' for your good pal Two Bit, I hope." 

"Well you can take that hope and put it out." Darry replied, mixing the oatmeal on the stove. "This is for Johnny."

Two Bit nodded and plopped down in a chair next to Johnny.

"Cravins, huh?" He asked. "That's the best part. Ya get to eat whatever ya want whenever ya want and nobody can question a thing." 

"Two Bit, make yourself useful and do up those dishes in the sink for me." Darry told him. 

"Hey ain't that Soda's job?" Two Bit yawned.

"He's workin' a double tonight." Darry said, pouring the oatmeal into a bowl and setting it down infront of Johnny.

"Thanks, Dar." Johnny told his guardian.

"Anytime, kiddo." Darry replied.

Two bit snuck a bite of oatmeal when Johnny wasn't looking. "So where's Dal now, anyway?" He asked then.

"Here." Dallas replied, shutting the screen door back as he came through it.

Johnny met his eyes, hopeful that he'd thought everything through and had a better attitude about it now.

"You sign on full time yet like I told ya?" Darry asked him, voice firm.

"Yeah, Darrel, I signed on." Dallas sighed, sitting down at the table by Johnny and kissing him gently.

Johnny smiled a little. At least he still seemed to love him. That was one thing he was glad for.

"Why you eatin' oatmeal at five?" Dallas asked him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Craving it." Johnny replied.

Dally nodded and stole an apple out of the bowl on the table.

"We gotta do some talkin' Johnnycake." He told him. "How's about you and me go see that new slasher flick tonight at the double?" 

Johnny turned to look at Darry for an answer.

"As long as you're home by ten. It's a school night." Darry replied, voice serious as he stared Dally down.

"I'll have him back." Dallas promised. "Come on, Johnny." He got up from the table and Johnny got up with him.

"Darry?" Pony asked as they left. "We're still goin' to the Dingo, right?"

"Yes, Ponyboy." Darry assured him, watching out the window as Dallas helped Johnny into Buck's old car.

.........

"I'm still keepin' it." Johnny stated, wanting to be sure Dallas knew his position on the matter.

"I get that." Dally promised. "Ain't gonna ask ya not to."

Johnny turned his eyes to the screen then back over to Dally again. "Then what're we talkin' about?" He asked.

"Well, I guess if I knocked ya up then I gotta make an honest man outta ya." Dally told him.

Johnny looked shocked. "Dally..." He started.

"How bout it, Johnnycake?" Dallas asked, putting an arm tenderly around him. "I got a buddy who knows a good priest. We can be hitched in an hour. What do ya think?"

Johnny put a hand to his belly and looked up at Dallas.

"Yeah...." He nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good."

"Commere, you." Dallas moved in and kissed his boyfriend, running a hand through his black hair.

"I love you, Dal." Johnny said.

"Yeah you little brat, I love you too." Dallas chuckled, holding him close before hitting the gas and pulling out of the drive in.

TBC


	4. Arrangements

"I can't believe I'm Johnny Winston now." Johnny was smiling as he stared down at the ring on his finger in amazement.

"Well believe it, baby, cause it's true." Dally grinned, parking Buck's car outside the old hotel. "And now, we get to christen this union." He jumped out of the car, and came over to the passenger side, grabbing Johnny up into his arms bridal style and kicking the car door shut again after.

"Dallas!" Johnny laughed as he was carried into Buck's place and up the stairs to Dally's room.

Dallas sat him down on the bed and kissed him deep.

"Mmm Dallas..." Johnny whispered. 

"Off." Dallas demanded, tugging at Johnny's zipper. 

Johnny reached down and undid his pants, letting Dallas yank them down as he pleased.

"Dallas...." Johnny whimpered.

Dally kissed him again, gently.

"Just lay back, kid." He told him.

.......

"Darry! Where's my blue sweater!?" Pony called, looking through all the drawers in his dresser.

"Soda's room." Daddy answered, yawning as he came through the kitchen doorway. 

Pony closed his dresser drawer back up and walked down the hall to where Soda's 'New room' was. 

Since Steve had moved in they'd been sharing the new addition to the house together.

"Pony! What are you doin?" Soda sat up, rubbing his eyes as Ponyboy went through his dresser very loudly.

"Why are you still asleep?" Pony retaliated. "You're gonna be late for work."

"Anybody home?" A voice called from the front door.

"Darry! Two Bits's here!" Ponyboy called to his brother.

"Pony, shut up..." Soda groaned, snuggling back down next to Steve, who was still snoring like an animal.

"Where's Johnny?" Darry asked, coming down the hallway and poking his head into the room.

"He never came back last night." Pony answered. "Probably staid the night at Buck's."

"Damn that Dallas Winston...." Darry growled. "I told him to have him back by ten!"

"Dar let it go...." Soda groaned.

"You get up! You'll be late for work!" Darry snapped at him.

"Hey, Dar, where's the cake?" Two Bit asked, sticking his head into the room as well.

"Table." Darry answered, turning his attention back to Soda. "Come on, slick. Get up and around. We got bills to pay!"

Soda groaned and shook Steve gently.

"Dammit..." Steve groaned.

"Get up. We gotta go." Soda yawned, standing up from bed finally.

"Darry? You get more toothpaste?" Ponyboy asked his big brother, after finally finding his sweater.

"Darry? Where's my DX shirt?" Soda asked.

"I cant find the cake, Darrel." Two Bit complained.

"This place is a damn mad house..." Darry groaned, rubbing his temples.

The screen door opened up and Johnny came in, Dallas at his side.

Darry's temper flew.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He demanded.

"Relax, Darrel." Dallas told him. 

"Don't you tell me what to do Dallas Winston!" Darry growled. "I asked you a damn question!"

"Darry, we got married." Johnny said, holding out his hand for Darry to see the ring.

Darry's anger seemed to lessen and he stared down at the ring before glaring back at Dallas again.

"You're gonna take care of him, ya hear?" He told him.

"Every day of my life." Dallas confirmed. 

"You promise me?" Darry asked. "Cause I ain't just gonna let him go without you givin' me your word!"

"Cross my heart." Dallas said, offering a hand.

Darrel looked down at it then over to Johnny and back again.

"Come on Darrel. This is the best thing for him." Dallas tried to convince him.

Darry turned to Johnny.

"You're still stayin' in school." He told him.

"Yes sir." Johnny agreed.

"Good." Darry nodded, turning back to Dallas. "And you're still gettin' that full time job?"

"I start tomorrow." Dallas nodded.

"Alright then." Darry agreed finally, grasping Dally's hand and shaking it.

Johnny smiled and looked down at his ring again. He'd never get tired of looking at it. He just couldn't believe that he was actually married now. And to Dallas Winston! It was a dream come true.

......

"You two ain't stayin' over at Buck's." Darry told Johnny and Dallas at dinner that next night. "Ain't a place for Johnny."

"Well I ain't exactly set to buy a house, Darrel." Dallas sighed. He couldn't guess what it was that Darry wanted from him but he knew it was too much.

"Didn't say that." Darrel replied. "You'll stay here. We got that addition built on. You can have that last room."

"Darry wasn't that supposed to be your office?" Johnny asked. 

"I can live without it." Darry told them. "Now you go get your stuff from Buck's and come right back here." 

"M'kay. After dinner." Dallas agreed.

Johnny put his hand to his belly.

"Dal, I think it's moving." He said aloud. 

Dallas sat his fork down and put a hand to Johnny's belly.

Pony smiled at the loving gesture. Dallas had really turned it around for Johnny lately. 

It wasn't like he'd changed his whole demeanor or anything. Dallas Winston would always be the same mean hood he'd always been, but at least he'd learned to be a little more sensitive for Johnny and the baby.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah. A few." Johnny answered.

"Like....?" Soda asked.

"Ronnie for a boy." Dallas said. "Or Jake."

"And June for a girl." Johnny added.

"I've told Johnny it's gonna be a boy." Dallas said. "But he don't believe me."

"It's a girl, Dal. I just know." Johnny replied, rubbing his belly beneath the table.

"Yeah, well, keep thinkin' what ya want I guess." Dallas shook his head. 

Johnny frowned to himself, worriedly. 

What if Dallas didn't love their girl as much as he would a boy?

Surely that wouldn't happen.

Would it?

TBC


	5. Plans and Cravings

"Golly, have you put on weight." Curly commented when Johnny and Ponyboy met him outside of the school one Monday morning in October.

"Curly!" Pony snapped at him.

"It's okay, Pone." Johnny assured his buddy. "I have put on a little."

He rubbed his belly gently, his baggy sweater wrinkling up around his hands. He had to get some new, more roomy clothes recently. More like Dallas had to buy him some new clothes, but all the same, he had grown several sizes.

"You ain't put on that much." Pony told him. 

"Have to." Johnny argued. 

"Well sure. Ain't you got a kid in there?" Curly remarked, spitting a mouth full of sunflower seeds out onto the sidewalk.

Johnny nodded. "She's almost done too." He said, holding the bump with both arms. "Three months to go."

The fall breeze blew, moving the leaves along the ground and chilling the boys to the bone.

"Gettin' awful chilly." Curly remarked.

"Yeah. Almost Halloween." Pony added. 

"How many days till?" Johnny asked. 

"Four?" Pony tried to remember.

"Timmy's throwin' some kind of party that night." Curly said. "Don't want me there I don't guess. Maybe I can hang with you, babe." He put an arm casually around Pony and pecked his lips.

"Stop that." Pony pushed him off. "Somebody'll see."

"So what?" Curly cackled a little, lighting up a cigarette. "You embarrassed of me er somethin?"

"Whoa...." Johnny grabbed at his belly.

"Kickin?" Pony asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Hard this time too." Johnny confirmed, letting Pony come forward to feel his belly.

"Careful what yer wishin' for Pone Bone. I don't plan on puttin' one of them in you anytime soon." Curly warned his boyfriend, being surprisingly careful to blow his smoke away from Johnny. Curly may have been a rough and tumble hoodlum kid but at least he had a little respect for the lives of the unborn.

"Good." Pony replied. "Cause I don't want one of them in me. Darry would kill you then lock me away in my room for the rest of my life."

"Naw. We'd run off. I'd get ya down to Texas and we'd start up a ranch." Curly grinned, blowing another smoke ring.

"You ain't no cowboy." Johnny cut in.

"You know somethin' about cowboyin' Johnnycake?" Curly asked.

"Not really." Johnny replied.

"Then hush it." Curly told him, earning a punch in the arm from Pony.

"Jesus, Babe, what was that for?" He grumbled.

"You know damn well what it was for. Now hush your big mouth." Pony told him just before the bell rang.

"We'd better get to class." Johnny said.

"Yeah, guess so." Pony took Curly's hand.

"Naw, you two go ahead." Curly said, letting go of Pony. "I think I'll cut till lunch."

"You want Darry to make me dump you?" Pony asked him.

"He won't if he don't find out." Curly replied, pecking his cheek before walking off down the sidewalk. 

"Save me a sandwich!" He called out before disappearing behind the next building over.

Pony sighed and turned toward the school.

"He'll turn it around one of these days, Pone." Johnny assured him. "Don't worry about it."

"I hope so. Or else Darry won't let me see him anymore." 

"It'll all be fine." Johnny told him, walking at his side into the school and down the hallway.

They took their seats in biology, and waited for the teacher to come in.

"Yoo hoo!" A feminine voice called from the other side of the classroom. "Johnnykins! Sweetheart!" 

Johnny ducked his head, hoping not to be seen. He hated extra attention from anyone. Especially girls.

"It's just Elizabeth." Pony told him. "You like her, remember?" 

"I don't feel like talkin' right now." Johnny admitted.

"Too late for that." Pony sighed as Elizabeth James approached them.

"Hi Lizzy." Pony greeted her.

"Hey! I've been lookin' for you two all mornin'. Where ya been?" The bubbly blonde blue eyed teen asked.

"Just hangin' around." Pony shrugged.

"Right." Lizzy nodded before looking to Johnny. "You've been hidin' from me." She said. "I've been meanin' to tell ya somethin' if I could ever find ya!"

Johnny looked slowly up at her, shyly.

"You know Jessie and Kate? My best friends?" She asked Johnny, who nodded slowly.

"Well we decided we're gonna throw you a big ol' baby shower!" Elizabeth told the little greaser, who's eyes widened at the mention of a social event in his honor.

"Wow. That's real great, huh Johnny?" Pony nudged him gently, trying to get a different action from his friend.

"Uh....Yeah..." Johnny nodded.

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Great! The party's at six at my place on Saturday. See ya there Johnny boy!"

She walked away, the bow on the back of her dress bouncing as she went to her seat up front.

Johnny looked worriedly at Ponyboy.

"Hey, come on." Pony tried to convince him. "It'll be fun. Plus you'll get lots of stuff for Dally Jr. here." He put a hand to Johnny's distended belly.

"I guess..." Johnny shrugged.

He really wasn't so sure, though.

.........

"Dallas." Johnny groaned, touching his lover's arm gently.

Moonlight crept through the window and shone brightly across the white bed sheets.

"Dal..." Johnny groaned again, shaking a bit tougher this time.

"Wha?...." Dallas muttered tiredly, turning over in bed to face Johnny. "What's wrong?....You okay?"

"No." Johnny whimpered. "I'm hungry."

"What?" Dallas asked, rubbing his eyes. "It's three in the morning."

"I want some mint chip ice cream." Johnny told him, desperation in his voice.

"Johnny, it's the middle of the night, can't you just...." Dallas tried but Johnny cut him off.

"You ain't gotta carry her." He whimpered. "You'd understand it if ya did."

Dallas groaned and rolled out of bed groggily, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and his boots.

Damn cravings. Always in the middle of the night. Never at a decent time. 

Now he had to go all the way downtown to the 24/7 station to find Johnny's damn mint chip ice cream.

"Dallas?" Johnny called before the older greaser left the room.

"Huh?" Dallas asked, turning back again.

Johnny grinned a little at him. "I love you." He told him.

Dallas gave a little smile back. "Love you too, Johnny Cake." He said. 

TBC


	6. Time

The baby shower was a success, if a little awkward. 

Johnny wasn't the social type, and it showed throughout the party. He did at least try to interact with some of the guests though, and the gift payoff was huge.

By the time Darry came to pick he and Ponyboy up from Elizabeth's house, Johnny had received at least sixty outfits for the baby, ten boxes of diapers, a bunch of bathing and changing supplies and a few gift bags filled with toys, blankets, and spit up cloths.

Baby Winston was one lucky baby, having all of this fancy stuff. At least that's what Johnny thought. His parents had gotten all of his baby clothes from the thrift store, and they never got him more than a handful. Sometimes he'd have to wear the same thing for a week.

"I feel like I should pay 'em back for all this." Johnny admitted on the car ride home.

"No, Johnny. That's what baby showers are for." Darry explained. "To give the new mama everything they need."

"It's just a lot." Johnny said, still very much in shock.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it all fit in the truck." Ponyboy chuckled.

"Just barely." Darry smiled. He didn't do that a lot, so he must have been in an awful good mood.

"Darry?" Johnny asked, holding his belly, and rubbing it affectionately.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Darry replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Where's she gonna sleep at?" Johnny asked. "I mean....Id let her sleep with me and Dal but he rolls a lot in his sleep and..."

"Johnny don't worry about none of that. We're gonna go get ya a nice little crib for her, alright?" Darry replied, wanting to reassure any worries Johnny had about his now impending responsibilities.

"Darry you don't have to...." The little Greaser started to say.

"Yes I do. I'm your Daddy now. I gotta take care of ya, don't I?" Darry reasoned. "Besides that, I can't let that little baby go without a crib. Wouldn't be right, now would it, Pony?"

"Nope." Ponyboy agreed.

"Well...Thanks a bunch, Dar." Johnny gave a little smile.

He really was grateful for all the help, but it made him feel bad that everyone was having to spend so much of their hard earned money on him. Maybe he and Dallas could at least get a few things with their own money.

..........

Johnny was awaken by Dallas kissing his forehead as he climbed into bed with him.

"Where were you?" Johnny yawned, letting Dallas pull him into his arms.

"Late race." Dallas groaned, laying his head against Johnny's on the pillow. "Pulled somethin' in my shoulder on the last turn."

"You okay?" Johnny asked, rolling over to face him.

"Yeah. Just sore." Dallas replied. "You doin alright?"

"I guess." Johnny shrugged.

"Ready for Dally Jr?" Dallas grinned at him.

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know....And it's a girl, Dallas."

"When you gonna drop that?" He asked.

"When you start believen' it." Johnny replied.

Dally shook his head. "He's a boy. Told ya a million times." He told Johnny, putting a hand to his belly and giving it a gentle rub.

"You're just foolin' yourself." Johnny told him.

"Guess we'll just find out huh? What is it now? About a week?" Dally asked.

"Yeah....." Johnny confirmed. "I'm scared, Dal."

"Don't be." Dallas told him. "I'll be right there the whole time."

Johnny snuggled closer against his husband.

"You think she'll come easy?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that." Dally told him. "You'll get yourself all upset."

"Well it's botherin' me." Johnny admitted.

"Don't let it." Dallas told him. "Everything'll be just fine." He kissed Johnny's forehead.

Johnny nuzzled against him.

"Dallas?" He asked.

"Yeah, baby?" Dallas replied.

"Don't get mad okay?" Johnny told him.

"Why would I get mad?" Dallas asked.

"I need my ice cream." Johnny told him. "Will you go get it?"

........

It was a bright Friday morning and Darry was standing at the stove, cooking breakfast. 

Johnny, being so close to his due date, had staid home from school to rest up. The poor thing was worried sick.

"Hey, Dar Bear." Two Bit greeted Darry as he came through the screen door.

"What're you doin' up this early?" Darry asked.

"Oh I figured I'd get a jump on the day is all." Two Bit chuckled, coming into the kitchen.

"No hangover today?" Darry asked.

"Nope. I had to help Mama last night move her new furniture around so no drinkin' for this ol' boy." Two Bit replied. "Whatcha cookin', good lookin'?" He asked Darry.

"Eggs for Johnny." Darry replied. "So don't touch 'em."

"Where is Johnnycake anyway?" Two Bit asked. 

"Back in his room." Darry said. "He was feelin' a little yucky."

"Poor Kid." Two Bit sighed, leaning back on the counter.

"Well, it'll all be over soon enough." Darry replied, flipping the eggs in the skillet.

"Yep." Two Bit nodded, trying to sneak a piece of egg.

Darry smacked his hand away. 

"Darry...." Johnny's voice came from behind them. He was standing in the kitchen doorway, both hands on his distended belly. He didn't look happy at all. In fact, he looked downright terrified.

"Hey, kiddo. What's the matter?" Darry asked, worriedly.

"I think the baby's coming...." Johnny told him.

Two Bit choked on the piece of egg he'd managed to steal until he's coughed it up.

Darry went straight into action. 

"Keith, call the track. Ask for Dallas." He told Two Bit.

Two Bit coughed a little before reaching for the phone. "Gotcha." He nodded.

"Johnny, let's get you to the car. I'll get the hospital bags." Darry said, leading Johnny slowly toward the front door.

Johnny whimpered. 

This was it.

TBC


End file.
